jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinokozaku-Fu
The Kinokozaku-fu is a style built around the idea of constantly having an upper hand over the opponent. This style relies on the disorientation of the opponent as the primary method of balancing the playing field in users favor. As a physical art, the style appears like a fluid dance, user’s sticking low to the ground like the mushrooms that inspired the style. Because of this, they have a tendency to work more on increasing dexterity and agility. Spins, flips, trips, handstands, somersaults, cartwheels, and the like are the primary motions involved. They flow perfectly with the most basic attacks: From sweeps, to rising kicks, to uppercuts, to strikes directed at the pressure points, the fighters will aim employ as many physical tricks of the trade as possible to dizzy, nauseate, and disorient their enemy. However, as those maneuvers tend to find their usefulness dampened when fighting more powerful enemies, the Kinokozaku-fu has a more advanced method. Using spores and ki, the fighters will mimic the qualities of some mushrooms—inducing a psychedelic confusion/disorientation within their enemy. Trances, illusions, hypnosis, and hallucinations can all be recreated. It is a style for those with a flair for aesthetics. Movement Outline Like the most enchanting of dances—like the most alluring of summer winds, the movements of the Kinokozaku-fu are the epitome of fluid gracefulness. This style is all about maximizing the freedom of the user’s own movements, while simultaneously limiting those of the opponent. The goal of any combos within the style is to throw the enemy off of his or her sense of stability, eventually trapping them at the fighter’s mercy. To accomplish this, there are a number of separate techniques—all of which come together at the end to create the perfect dance. The movements used by the players in attack and defense are characterized by being "closed", as opposed to open movements which offer the opportunity to be attacked. Being closed refers to an inability of the opponent to attack a weak point because it is covered by a part of the body that is not considered attackable in the game. Closed body parts are thighs, the back, the buttocks, and the arms. Areas considered open when left unguarded, and therefore vulnerable to attacks, are ankles, the head, the stomach and chest, and genitalia. Movements in the style are almost constant, as fighters move from a leg sweep directly into a one-armed handstand, flowing into a powerful rising heel-kick at the target’s chin, and concluded by a “flare” to take the target’s legs from underneath him or her. (A flare is a move where the fighter supports his body with his arms, swings his legs around his stationary torso in continuous circles, and never allows the legs to touch the ground, usually tripping up any opponents directly around them.) In such combinations, the most important thing is always the user’s own ability to change the direction of his attack at a moment’s notice. Things are intended to be kept random and surprising. Because of that, dexterity, flexibility, agility, upper-body strength, core-body strength, and general acrobatic ability are the main focuses of the style. Aerial maneuvers are also very important, but are extremely rare. They are typically used as counter-attacks, perfectly following any cartwheel or flip inspired dodges that the user might employ. The roundhouse kick has been widely adopted by fighters from other martial arts. The style includes other varieties of kicking, such as the axe kick, side kick or spinning back kick etc. Usage of Spores ”In biology, a spore is a reproductive structure that is adapted for dispersion and surviving for extended periods of time in unfavorable conditions. Spores form part of the life cycles of many plants, algae, fungi and some protozoans.” Years ago the exact time of which has long since been forgotten, after finishing the basics of the art a Yaokaicun warrior looked at it and wondered to herself, “What else needs to be done?” Not what else could be done, but what was absolutely necessary to make the technique into the perfection of her vision. As the style was already based heavily upon stealing the opponent’s balance, therefore shifting the flow into the user’s own favor, she decided that she should build on that aspect. The amazon who specialized in spores realized that incorporating her village’s own element would be the best course. And so, she went to her lab. Days of constant experimentation lead her to the idea of infusing the natural traits of mushrooms. From hallucinations to dizzying headaches, there was so much that could be done with the creatures. On top of that, the species had always held her interest. They were surprising, unusual, and magnificent. So much could be done from so little. And, best of all, they could be carried in the compact form of spores. With the new idea in mind, she continued her tests. No longer was she focused only on the traits of various fungi; no, she was now working on the creation of a process that would permit her to properly use the spores and mushrooms in combat. The answer was mitospores/conidia. “Conidia are present in the air all the time, but levels fluctuate from day to day and with the seasons. An average person inhales 40 conidia per hour.” By manipulating the small airborne spores, she began to find ways to induce different effects into opponents. By releasing ki into the air around them, as they fight, users of the Kinokozaku can force the spores to go through a speedy process of ferment. They will, instead of growing to mushrooms, turn into a gaseous state. The gas, colorless in appearance, will surround the user—somewhat visible by the fact that it will disturb the air slightly (as with any clear gas). The various effects of the spores will become more potent as the user progresses, starting off with slight dizzying and eventually moving up to a completely distorted view of the world. But, because of the nature of the gas, its range is limited based on the user’s skill in manipulating their ki. Meanwhile, the level to which the enemy will be affected is based on the length of exposure. Core Aspects 'Hakuda' ('白打', lit. white hits): '''The types of maneuvers and acrobatics that the user can pull off tend to be the most important aspect in judging their overall talent in the style. For, it designates just what their limits are and what their limits will be. From there, the next most important aspect is the precision of their strikes. Even if one were to be capable of the movement necessary to take out an opponent, what’s the point if they can’t do it accurately? Because of this, dexterity, agility, flexibility, speed, and strength all are incredibly important. Their bodies must be able to keep up with their own desired movements. '''Psychedelics:'' ''The manipulation of the spores through the air in a gaseous form. This section determines how far off of the body the gas radiates, the types of effects that it carries, and how long those effects last. Notes This style is most likely practiced by Pink. Pink is sadistic, ruthless and cheerful, gladly sacrificing any innocents that come in her way, and her style tends to be more offensive. Category:Yakusai Combat